


Eternal Pose

by Luizy



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, LuffyxLaw, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luizy/pseuds/Luizy
Summary: Onde Law e Luffy — sozinhos — vão para o QG da marinha afim de destruir o Eternal Pose de Raftel. No entanto — no meio da infiltração — Law acaba por não conseguir esconder o que sente pelo Mugiwara-ya.ouOnde depois de beijar Law — e fazer coisas a mais com ele no escritório do maioral da marinha — Luffy descobre estar amando o mesmo.ouOnde ambos são inimigos naturais dos deuses, mas ao mesmo tempo, são entrelaçados de corpo e alma.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 11





	Eternal Pose

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic se passa após o filme Stampede. Também foi postada no Spirit.

Depois de terem vencido Bullet, a tripulação do chapéu de palha conseguiu fugir da ilha onde outrora ocorria o Festival dos Piratas. Estavam cansados, assustados e orgulhosos. Menos Luffy é claro, pois este festejava a vitória, enquanto se enchia de comida sentado em seu lugar favorito.

Do outro lado — em um canto isolado — estava Trafalgar Law, o observando.

A verdade era que Law se sentia um pouco estranho em relação a Luffy. A frase ‘’não somos amigos’’ era mais uma frase que dizia para si do que para os outros, isso porque, ele realmente não via Luffy como amigo.

Ele via Luffy como alguém que ele beijaria e foderia ao mesmo tempo e ele sabia que amigos não faziam esse tipo de coisa. Quer dizer, Luffy era uma maldita incógnita em sua vida. Primeiro porque ele nunca havia se sentido assim por ninguém, segundo porque Luffy sempre aparecia nos momentos pais convenientes de sua vida, como um herói, um salvador.

E isso fazia parecer que eles de alguma forma estavam ligados. Podia ser pelo ‘’D’’ ou pelo destino que mostrava que ambos nasceram para serem aliados um do outro. E de qualquer forma, isso era péssimo. Estar ligado a Luffy significava ter que aguentar o desejo doentio que sentia pelo outro.

Mas agora, precisava esquecer isso. Apesar de terem vencido anteriormente, ainda falta mais uma coisinha para que tudo desse certo. Não para ele, mas para Luffy porque agora, o que iria propor era unicamente para ajudar o Mugiwara.

Levantou-se e andou na direção onde o outro estava.

— Oy, Mugiwara-ya.

Luffy ao notar Law lhe chamando, saiu de cima do leão e — enquanto comia um pedaço de carne — andou em sua direção com um sorriso estampado de orelha á orelha.

— Torão!

Law tinha uma expressão séria, mas em seu interior seu coração batia freneticamente e sua boca quase salivava só de olhar Luffy com aquele sorriso no rosto.

— Tem algo que eu quero te dizer.

— Pois diga.

— A verdade é que na ilha havia dois tesouros, ambos sendo Eternal Poses, um levava para Laugh Tale e o outro leva diretamente para Raftel. Você destruiu o de Laught Tale e a marinha ficou com o outro. Me disseram que levaram o de Raftel para o QG da marinha.

Luffy sorriu.

— Tá mas idai? Torão, eu já disse! Não quero chegar a Raftel diretamente, quero me aventurar até chegar lá! Foi por isso que eu destruí o outro.

Law sabia que Luffy diria isso.

— Mugiwara-ya, você não entendeu… A marinha vai usar o Eternal Pose para chegar a Raftel, antes de você. Sendo assim, vão pegar o One Piece primeiro e não sabemos o que eles vão fazer…

Os olhos de Luffy brilharam em entendimento.

— Entendi! Então nós temos que invadir o QG da marinha e destruir o Eternal Pose!

Law sorriu de lado.

— Exatamente Mugiwara-ya, e fico contente em lhe dizer que eu tenho um ótimo plano.

(…)

O plano era o seguinte: Law e Luffy se disfarçariam de marinheiros, se infiltrariam no QG da marinha, destruiriam o Eternal Pose e iriam embora. Claro que era extremamente perigoso, mas era o melhor que poderiam fazer.

Ao ouvir o plano de Law, toda a tripulação do chapéu de palha foi contra, mas Luffy foi firme em sua decisão, ele disse:

— Eu e o Torão juntos somos invencíveis. Vai dar certo!

— Mas Luffy — Nami tinha uma voz desesperada — Você nunca segue o plano! E vocês dois estarão sozinhos! A probabilidade disso dá errado é enorme!

Luffy gargalhou.

— Nami, relaxa! Se eu falhar em seguir o plano, eu tenho o Torao pra cuidar de mim! Eu já disse, ao lado dele, sou invencível!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Law sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito e feliz, ele, com certeza, cuidaria muito bem do Mugiwara-ya, não da forma que queria, mas cuidaria.

(…)

Atravez do Shark Submarg — Luffy e Law — conseguiram entrar sem serem visto no QG da marinha. Já estavam devidamente trajados, Law se vestia como um vice-almirante enquanto que Luffy — por ser magro e baixo — se vestia como um marinheiro comum. Law andava com postura, enquanto que Luffy andava marchando a sua frente.

E era nesses momentos em que Law sentia-se o maior pervertido do mundo. Por que ali, no meio de inúmeros inimigos, Trafalgar Law concentrava-se em observar como a volumosa bunda de Luffy ficava marcada naquela calça branca. E o pior, não conseguia contentar-se com aquilo. Subia o olhar pelo corpo alheio pensando em como seria bom prender os braços de Luffy com uma mão enquanto usava a outra para rasgar-lhe as roupas.

— Xiu, Torão? — Ouvi Luffy sussurrar.

— Hm?

— O que fazemos?

— Só anda.

— Não seria melhor você andar na frente?

Law sorriu de lado.

— Não, continue assim, está ótimo.

— Mas e se eu desviar no caminho?

— Eu não vou deixar você se desviar do caminho… Mugiwara-ya.

Luffy não respondeu, apenas se conformou e continuo andando. Enquanto andava, começou a refletir um pouco sobre como se sentia quando estava com Law. Era estranho e só acontecia quando Law tinha a iniciativa. Se Law o olhasse de uma forma estranha, seu corpo agia de uma forma estranha. Se Law o olhasse de um jeito normal, então não havia reação. Luffy as vezes sentia que Law de alguma forma tinha domínio de seu corpo.

De seu corpo todo, menos de seu coração.

Por que este, batia descontroladamente toda hora quando Law estava perto, mas isso era só um detalhe.

Luffy sempre foi do tipo que fala sem pensar, mas antes disso, também sempre fora muito intuitivo. E a sua intuição lhe dizia para jamais — em hipótese alguma — falar sobre como se sentia por Law. Sentia que era algo perigoso e deveras errado. E de todas as coisas do mundo, essa intuição — e o que sentia — era o que mais o assustava.

Sim, Mugiwara no Luffy assustado.

De repente sentiu um cutucar em suas costas e quando olhou para trás, viu Law sinalizando para irem para o lado. E assim fez. Quando percebeu, estavam de frente para uma das bases da marinha e de todas as que haviam ali, aquela parecia ser a que menos tinha movimentação. Guiado por Law, Luffy entrou nesta.

O local era cheio de livros, armas, assentos e tudo o que se podia imaginar. Era como um grande depósito e estavam sozinhos, de portas fechadas. Logo, Luffy virou-se para Law.

— E agora Torão?

— Com certeza o Eternal Pose está na sala de Akainu. Me informaram que essa sala aqui, nos fundos tem uma porta, que leva para perto da base central. É como um atalho, me siga — Respondeu Law, logo se virando caminhando para o fundo da sala.

Luffy o seguia e o observava silenciosamente. Achava incrível como aquela roupa de vice-almirante havia caído bem no outro. Dava um ar de superioridade e poder em Law, e Luffy se encontrava tentado a querer vestir uma roupa daquelas também. Será que…

— Será que eu ficaria tão bonito quanto Torao? — Acabou por pensar alto.

Law — ao escutar a pergunta — cruzou suas sobrancelhas e olhou para trás.

— O que?

Luffy então arregalou os olhos.

— A-a b-bom é que… Eu tava pensando que você fica muito bem com essa roupa, será que eu fico também?

Law assumiu um olhar surpreso ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso de lado apareceu em sua boca.

— Fica sim, apesar de que eu acho… Que você ficaria melhor sem ela.

Luffy tremeu e sentiu-se estranho. Não por causa da frase — por que havia entendido que qualquer outra roupa ficava melhor em si — mas por causa do sorrisinho de lado e do olhar intenso que Law havia lhe dado. Aquilo realmente mexia com seu coração e com outra parte do seu corpo também.

Deu um sorriso tímido como resposta. Law não disse mais nada, apenas voltou a olhar para frente e continuou andando. Por fim, finalmente chegaram na bendita porta. Law foi quem á abriu, logo olhando de um lado para o outro constatando que precisariam passar por uma enorme passarela — que tinha ao seu redor oito bases da marinha — para chegarem na base central.

Law suspirou pensando aonde era que tinha se metido, aquilo era suicídio. Primeiro porque havia milhas de marinheiros caminhando de um lado para o outro armados. Segundo porque, existia uma probabilidade de 99,9% do akainu estar na base central. Em resumo, estavam ferrados e as chances de fracassarem eram altas demais.

Agora, sentindo medo da morte, Law encontrava-se pensado no porque estava fazendo aquilo. Tinha interesse no Eternal Pose? Não. Tinha interesse em destruir o Eternal Pose? Não. Então por que diabos sugeriu aquilo? Oras, era obvio. Por que sabia que destruir aquele Eternal Pose era importante para Luffy e ocultar uma informação ou se abster de ajudar — podendo fornecer ajuda — seria algo como traição em sua opinião.

E Law jamais trairia Luffy. E Law jamais mediria esforços por Luffy.

É, estava ferrado.

— Mugiwara-ya, só precisamos atravessar as oito bases caminhando por meio da passarela, só isso. Você vai na frente.

E então, Luffy deu o primeiro passo para fora daquele local e saiu andando — com Law atrás — em meio a milhares de inimigos. O próprio Mugiwara encontrava-se temeroso, o que fazia era loucura mas Law estava consigo, daria tudo certo.

E de fato deu, pelo menos, quando cruzaram seis das bases da marinha. Por que em algum momento, Coby apareceu no lugar e reconheceu Luffy, logo dando um estrondoso grito ‘’Luffy-san’’, ‘’Mugiwara-san’’ chamando toda a atenção do local para o dito cujo. Então de uma hora pra outra, Luffy se viu sendo agarrado por Law ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia ‘’Room’’ e ‘’Shambles’’ para no segundo seguinte estarem em um local totalmente diferente enquanto ouviam milhares de marinheiros correndo desesperados enquanto gritavam ‘’Mugiwara no Luffy está aqui’’.

Quando olhou para o lado, viu Law — que segurava o seu braço — olhando irritado para sí.

— A tua fama te persegue, Mugiwara-ya! Por sua culpa, estamos ferrados!

Luffy não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

— Desculpa — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Então desviou sua atenção de Law e focou-se a olhar o redor.

Não sabia se era ironia do destino ou não, mas estavam em corredor que tinha em uma de suas paredes — ao lado de uma passagem — cartazes de procurados cujos donos eram ‘’ Trafalgar Law e Monkey D.Luffy’’ Um do lado do outro. Luffy se viu sorrindo olhando para eles, enquanto pensava em como ambos combinavam.

Luffy divagou tanto, mais tanto — olhando aqueles cartazes — que começou a rir. No entanto, logo viu que foi uma péssima ideia, porque começou a ouvir diversos ‘’a risada do Mugiwara, por aqui, por aqui’’ ate tentou virar-se e correr mas então viu-se ser imobilizado por Law que o agarrava fortemente.

A situação era a seguinte: Law estava atrás de Luffy, usando uma de suas mãos para tampar a boca alheia, enquanto fazia de tudo para se esgueirar e ver — discretamente — como era o movimento dos marinheiros pela passagem. No entanto, a perspectiva de Luffy era outra. Para ele, a mão quente de Law apertava seus lábios, enquanto a outra apertava o seu braço de tal forma que o local queimava.

O pior de tudo, era suas costas que estavam em chamas. Isso porque, Law o agarrava forte de tal forma, que todo o seu corpo estava grudado no corpo alheio. Era quente demais, era intenso demais. Aquele aperto, aquela proximidade, aquele fogo… Luffy sentiu que morreria de tanto sentir. Foi por isso que começou a se desgarrar dos braços alheios desesperadamente. Pulava, chutava, se arrastava, mas não importava o quê, Law não lhe soltava.

Então Luffy começou a respirar pesado e tudo parecia ainda mais quente. Acontece que enquanto tentava escapar do agarrar alheio, acabou por se esfregar e a entrar ainda mais em contato com o corpo de Law. Percebeu que agora, em vez de apenas segurar-lhe, Law parecia fortemente abraçá-lo usando um de seus braços. Sua boca continuava tampada.

Luffy então viu-se hipnotizado por aquela forte mão tatuada que circundava seu corpo. E em um ato inconsciente, se viu usando sua mão para fazer um movimento de vai e vei no braço que lhe segurava.

Ele não sabia, mas aquilo era uma espécie de carinho.

E então, ao ouvir um alto grito do lado de fora da passagem, Luffy acordou do transe e se assustou movimentando-se e chocando-se ainda mais com o corpo alheio. Foi ai que sentiu algo estranho.

Algo grande, duro e de certa forma pontudo lhe espetando nas costas.

Como aquilo não estava ali antes, Luffy sentiu-se curioso então começou a fazer alguns movimentos subindo e descendo, na tentativa de identificar — com o toque em suas costas — o que diabos era aquilo. Ele subia e descia, subia e descia. Ate que então, ouviu Law — com uma voz rouca — lhe pedir:

— Hmpt, M-mugiwara-ya, p-pare… F-fique quieto…

Luffy atendeu o pedido, mas ficou preocupado. Quer dizer, havia ouvido um gemido por parte de Law. Teria o outro se machucado? Precisava verificar. Então decidido a se soltar de uma vez por todas do agarro alheio, Luffy aplicou uma poderosa força — se soltando — e virando com tudo para olhar Law.

Seu olhar se iniciou no rosto alheio, este que Luffy notou estar estranhamente vermelho e… Com sono? Devia ser. Então seu olhar desceu ate o ombro, depois ate o abdômen e ai… Fixou-se em um certo lugar. Luffy não era tão burro a ponto de não saber o que aquilo significava, mas não pode deixar de ficar chocado.

É sério mesmo? Naquelas condições? E pior, consigo? Não… Só podia ser um grande engano.

Luffy estava chocado demais encarando aquele certo lugar e Law estava desesperado demais por ter sido pego no flagra. Maldito Mugiwara-ya, sempre bagunçando tudo. Law então decidiu que era melhor engolir toda a sua vergonha e desespero para que pelo menos, pudessem sair vivos dali. Ele era o cérebro da operação, jamais se permitiria desconcentrar-se por causa de algo extremamente constrangedor.

Choraria — com vida — a sua desgraça mais tarde.

Logo, agarrou o braço de Luffy e falou ‘’room’’ e ‘’shambles’’, no segundo seguinte estavam de frente para a porta da base central. Logo se dirigiram para um beco — ao lado da base central — que parecia por hora, ser seguro. Então ambos encostaram suas cabeças na parede a fim de ouvir qualquer movimentação ou fala do outro lado.

Felizmente, havia uma e era de Akainu.

— Aqueles vermes, o que pensam que estão fazendo aqui? Eu mesmo vou ir chutar a bunda deles.

— Os oficiais disseram que eles estavam correndo em direção á baía, por hora, todos eles estão se deslocando para lá, os perseguindo, não tem como escaparem— Disse uma voz desconhecida.

— Eu vou mesmo assim. Mugiwara no Luffy se tornou uma das maiores ameaças para a marinha e esse maldito ainda se juntou com o verme do Trafalgar Law. Vou arrancar a cabeça deles e expor em praça pública, volto em trinta minutos, não deixe ninguém entrar aqui!

— Sim senhor.

E então — quando Law teve certeza de que Akainu havia saído — falou ‘’room’’ e ‘’shambles’’, logo se teletransportando para dentro da base central com Luffy ja preparado para atacar. E foi exatamente o que Luffy fez ao ver pelo menos cinco oficiais da marinhas chocados com sua aparição. Não demorou nem um minuto para deixá-los inconscientes.

O local então ficou vazio e aparentemente seguro. Logo — ambos — começaram a procurar o Eternal Pose, mas naquele compartimento não tiveram sucesso em achá-lo. Logo foram procurar em outros compartimentos e ao chegarem em uma porta que tinha o nome ‘’escritório do almirante da frota’’ não pensaram nem duas vezes e adentraram o local.

Era um escritório comum — porém extremamente luxuoso — cheio de livros, papéis jogados pela mesa e den den mushis variados, havia também uma brilhante estante de trofeis e ao olhar para esta, o olhar de Luffy se iluminou pois o bendito Eternal Pose estava lá.

Sem perder tempo — foi ate a estante — pegou o Eternal Pose e o esmagou com as próprias mãos. Missão concluída com sucesso. Agora não existia mais nenhum caminho fácil para se tornar o rei dos piratas e Luffy sentiu-se muito feliz com aquilo.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

— Vamos embora, Mugiwara-ya.

Ao ouvir a voz de Law, Luffy automaticamente levou seus olhos ao rosto alheio e assim, seus olhos se encontraram.

De repente o clima ficou estranho.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e a imagem de mais cedo ficasse repetindo infinitas vezes nos olhos de ambos. Law estava preenchido de vergonha e temia o que aconteceria dali pra frente, principalmente ao encarar Luffy pois o olhar do outro era indecifrável. Havia intensidade e alguns sentimentos a mais que Law não sabia descrever.

Seria raiva? Nojo? Descrença? Não conseguia dizer.

Então, viu o outro começar a andar em sua direção. Law por puro instinto andou para trás, ate que em algum momento, bateu com as costas no que parecia ser a porta por onde entraram. Luffy continuava vindo em sua direção, lhe encarando nos olhos.

O que o outro iria fazer? O que aquele olhar queria dizer? Por que… Por que estava tão próximo? Naquele momento Luffy — de frente para si — parou a centímetros de seu corpo. Law começou a tremer de medo e de outras coisas. Aquela aproximação era demais não só pra sua consciência, mas para o seu coração.

Paralisado encarando o outro a sua frente, de repente ouviu um ‘’click’’. Moveu seus olhos na direção do som e viu que a mão de Luffy estava na maçaneta da porta, segurando uma chave. O Mugiwara havia fechado a porta. Law então — sem entender a atitude alheia — tentou levar um olhar questionativo ate Luffy mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, algo aconteceu.

Algo molhado e macio tocou a sua boca. Law — de olhos abertos — levou exatos sete segundos para entender que Luffy estava o beijando.

Sim, Luffy estava o beijando.

Estava o beijando.

O beijando.

E claro, jamais deixaria aquela oportunidade passar. Imediatamente, agarrou o rosto alheio e passou a devolver com fervosidade o beijo. Beijavam-se com desejo e intensidade, afoitos e totalmente necessitados. Luffy não sabia muito o que estava fazendo, mas em algum momento havia passado — mesmo que sem querer — a seguir os movimento da boca de Law.

Com cada movimento dos lábios o ar que eles respiravam parecia ficar mais escasso e o clima mais quente, e mesmo que a respiração deles ficasse cada vez mais ofegante, não conseguiam parar. Queriam um ao outro mais e mais. E isso se constatou quando Law inverteu as posições —jogando Luffy contra a porta — enquanto que este levava suas mãos á nuca alheia, pressionando-a com força de forma a trazer Law mais e mais para perto de si.

Luffy estava enlouquecido pelo desejo e Law não era diferente. Perdiam-se nas sensações no entanto, a necessidade de ar ascendeu a necessidade que ambos tinham um pelo outro.

Separaram-se — contra vontade — e passaram a respirar pesadamente enquanto se encaravam.

A visão que Law tinha era a visão dos deuses. Luffy estava totalmente vermelho, a cara repleta de desejo junto de um olhar selvagem. Mas aquela visão não durou muito pois poucos segundos depois, voltaram a se beijar loucamente.

Daquela vez, quem comandou o beijo foi Luffy. Parecia que o Mugiwara havia pego a manha, Luffy mordia, lambia, segurava o queixo alheio deixando bem aberto para então deslizar a língua entre os seus lábios enquanto chupava — a língua — e a empurrava para a boca alheia.

E aquilo estava enlouquecendo Law.

Enquanto era beijado e se deixava levar pelo Mugiwara-ya, usou suas mãos para apertar e amaciar o corpo alheio. Dos ombros até o mamilos. Dos mamilos ate a cintura. Da cintura ate a bunda. Apertava com força e vontade e tal atitude provocava uma série de gemidos entre o beijo que davam.

O gemido de Luffy era doce porém forte.

O mugiwara estava em uma espécie de transe onde tudo o que queria era o corpo de Law fundido ao seu. Foi por isso que pulou e entrelaçou suas pernas no corpo alheio, no entanto ao fazer isso, sua ereção — que ele mesmo não havia percebido estar ali — chocou-se com a de Law, e uma corrente de prazer espalhou-se pelo seu corpo de tal forma, que seus gemidos passaram a sair mais altos e firmes.

Luffy se viu querendo mais e mais daquela sensação. Então — sem saber que estava fazendo isso — passou a rebolar em movimentos lentos contra o corpo de Law, afim de provocar e prolongar aquele contato contra o membro alheio. Enquanto isso, Law — ao ver a intenção de Luffy — agarrou com força na cintura dele, afim de guiar seus movimentos.

Se beijavam enquanto Luffy rebolava lenta e calmamente, mas para o Mugiwara aquilo não era suficiente. Queria mais, não sabia o que, mas queria.

Não contente apenas com aqueles movimentos e esfregões, Luffy decidiu fazer algo. Parou o beijo, retirou suas mãos do ombro alheio, e — enquanto encarava Law — lentamente desceu-as ate o abdomens, parando no cós da calça — desabotoando esta — abaixando-a levemente e então… Agarrando e pondo para fora o membro alheio, enquanto mexia neste com curiosidade.

Luffy em nenhum momento desviou seus olhos dos olhos de Law, então captou perfeitamente a contração do rosto alheio e o movimento dos lábios em um gemido forte e rouco.

Não sabia o que fazer com o membro alheio em mãos, mas ao notar Law começar a se movimentar pra frente e pra trás — soltando gemidos roucos enquanto fazia aquilo — Luffy optou por ‘’ir e vir’’ com sua mão lentamente, como se estivesse amaciando o membro alheio.

Aparentemente aquilo havia dado certo, por que Law mordia fortemente seus lábios tentando impedir — inutilmente — que uma série de gemidos escapassem. Luffy sorriu deliciado com a cena. O que aconteceria se fosse mais rápido? Resolveu testar.

— Anmfp, M-mugiwa-wara-yaya — E os olhos de Luffy brilharam a escutar seu nome sair daquela boca, naquele tom manhoso rouco e arrastado.

— Eu quero ouvir você… — Então Luffy levou a mão livre que tinha ate o queixo de Law, agarrando-o com força, forçando a abertura da boca alheia para que então os gemidos que tanto queria ouvir saíssem com mais intensidade.

Law estava insano, enquanto mais rápido os movimentos de Luffy ficava e quando forte ele lhe segurava o queixo, mais Law se descontrolava e ficava entregue, isso porque aquela agressividade aumentava o seu prazer. A fim de provocar Luffy — aproveitou que a mão deste estava em seu queixo — mordeu um dos dedos próximos a sua boca, trazendo-lhe para dentro desta, onde passou a lambê-lo e chupá-lo em movimentos de vai e vem — e isso — enquanto ainda era estimulado.

Luffy encarava maravilhado a cena que ocorria a sua frente. Céus? Por que aquilo lhe deixava tão enlouquecido? Ele estava só chupando o seu dedo, não era nada demais e tal cena, só fazia com que seus movimentos — com a mão — no membro alheio aumentassem.

E foi aqui que algo aconteceu. O rosto de Law foi de encontro ao ombro de Luffy ao mesmo tempo que um alto gemido — diferente dos outros — deixava sua garganta. Luffy então sentiu algo em sua mão, quando olhou para baixo, um liquido quente e branco á encharcava.

Law havia chegado ao seu limite.

— M-mugiwara-ya… Eu… — Respirava pesadamente contra o ombro alheio — P-para eu já… Gozei…

Então aquilo era gozar. Interessante mas… Gozar significava o fim? Luffy não queria o fim, ele não queria parar, ele queria mais ate estar satisfeito. Foi por isso que disse:

— Eu não estou satisfeito.

A frase acertou a consciência de Law em cheio. Quer dizer, ele era a pessoa que mais queria aquilo, desde muito tempo e quando conseguiu, foi Luffy a pessoa a fazer tudo. Ele… Havia perdido o controle para Luffy. Ele… Tinha ficado nas mãos de Luffy. Ele… Se entregou totalmente para Luffy. Ao pensar nisso, olhou para o Mugiwara a sua frente.

Luffy respirava pesadamente e em seu olhar, um fogo intenso de desejo e luxuria brilhavam de tal forma que Law se sentiu uma presa. E tal constatação se intensificou ainda mais quando olhou para baixo e viu que Luffy salivava, como se o que estivesse a sua frente fosse um prato do qual comeria com gosto.

Luffy estava faminto e Law era sua comida.

Foi então que ele sorriu de nervoso. Pensou que depois de Luffy ter feito tudo aquilo, no minimo deveria retribuir de alguma forma. O que poderia fazer? Um boquete…? Ou deveria deixar Luffy lhe… Não. De forma alguma. Ele jamais se daria assim a alguém, era… era… Submissão demais. E enquanto pensava — de repente — sentiu Luffy lhe beijar.

Um beijo lento, calmo, um breve selar em sua boca. Depois no canto dela, depois descendo pelo seu queixo, depois contornando o maxilar para então enfim, trilhar seu pescoço, onde parou e começou a beijar e… morder leve e depois… fortemente. Law sentia a língua alheia molhada tocar seu pescoço assim como sentia os dentes perfura a pele, quase como se quisesse arrancá-la.

E Law estava ficando entregue e ereto novamente só por causa daquilo e foi então que pensou ‘’foda-se tudo’’.

— M-mugiwara-ya… V-vamos fazer uma coisa que você vai gostar… — E então Luffy parou com as mordidas e encarou Law — Me jogue encima da mesa, tire minhas roupas de baixo e… — Ele não conseguiu completar a frase pois no segundo seguinte, suas costas arderam com o forte impacto que recebeu ao ser jogado inesperadamente na mesa que ali havia.

Sentia debaixo de si texturas de papeis, lápis — que o perfuravam levemente — mas que ele não estava nem ai. Foi quando ouviu um ‘’Zhun’’ e ao olhar na direção do som, percebeu que se tratava da sua calça — da marinha— sendo rasgada violentamente por Luffy que agora o encarava, como se esperasse uma orientação ou algo assim.

— Sobe encima de mim e me beija — E Luffy fez o que foi dito.

Beijava e mordia fortemente, enquanto que se esfregava e usava suas mãos para apertar o corpo abaixo de si. Law não sabia o que fazer, como iria prosseguir com aquilo…? Luffy estava enlouquecido e violento, se deixasse ele fazer aquilo consigo temia… Ser partido no meio ou não conseguir andar depois… Mas… Queria tanto aquilo… ‘’Caralho, foda-se tudo novamente’’.

— M-mugiwara-ya, entre dentro de mim… — E Luffy lhe olhou confuso, não entendo o pedido.

Law então decidiu fazer tudo sozinho. Usou um pouco de força para fazer Luffy parar de se esfregar e rapidamente levou suas mãos ao membro alheio, pegando-o e enfiando-o com tudo dentro de si.

A dor que Law sentiu era indescritível, enquanto que o prazer de Luffy ao entrar naquele local quente e apertado fora multiplicado de tal forma que o Mugiwara ficou ainda mais fora de si. Buscando explorar mais aquele local — com curiosidade — começou a movimentar-se indo e vindo, lentamente. Gemidos doces saiam de sua boca.

Law por sua vez, encontrava-se em transe. Doía, doía muito mas ele estranhamente queria mais e mais daquela dor. Foi por isso que disse:

— Vai mais forte, você vai gostar… — Dito isto, no mesmo momento, Luffy atendeu ao pedido.

Enfiava seu membro duro e grosso e — tirava quase ate a glade — e enfiava tudo de novo, com força e em movimentos rápidos. Enquanto isso, observava Law abaixo de si retrair-se e gemer loucamente conforme metia e tirava, metia e tirava. No entanto, Law mexia-se muito e o Mugiwara queria ter o controle dos movimentos do corpo alheio. Foi por isso que levou sua mão ate o pescoço alheio, agarrando ali com força, forçando Law a encarar-lhe a seguir seus movimentos.

E ao lembrar da cena de mais cedo, levou seu dedão a boca alheia, colocando-o ali com força em um pedido mudo para que Law voltasse a lambê-lo. E ele o fez. Lambia lenta e calmamente, e tal imagem fazia com que Luffy acelerasse e metesse com mais força ainda. Foi então, que a posição na qual estavam lhe incomodou. Num surto de criatividade, levantou-se, alongou suas pernas de forma a fazer seu membro ficar da altura da mesa e puxou o corpo de Law em sua direção. O outro — vendo suas intenções — rapidamente entrelaçou suas pernas no corpo alheio e no segundo seguinte, sentiu o membro pulsante entrar-lhe novamente.

Luffy segurava com força a cintura de Law e agora — aproveitando a posição em que estavam — passava a meter violentamente de tal forma, que o impacto de seu movimento com a bunda alheia fazia um enorme barulho.

Law jogava sua cabeça para trás e tapava sua boca afim de conter os gemidos obscenos que gritavam para sair toda vez que o membro de Luffy lhe atingia a próstata. E o outro — vendo aquilo — não gostou nadinha, ficando furioso e — como punição —cravou suas unhas na pele de Law — desde a cintura — e desceu arranhando-o ate a polpa da bunda.

E com aquilo, Law gemeu. De dor, de prazer, de loucura, de tudo.

— N-não… Contenha seus gemidos! — Disse Luffy furiosamente em meio a gemidos.

Law não falou nada, apenas jogou suas mãos para o lado, fechou seus olhos e deixou sua boca livre para soltar descontroladamente o som que quisesse.

Luffy ficou satisfeito e ao descer seu olhar do rosto de Law para o membro deste, decidiu fazer o que tinha feito mais cedo. Enquanto uma de suas mãos arranhava o corpo de Law, usou a outra para fazer movimentos de vai e vem no membro alheio.

Ao sentir o toque quente da mão de Luffy em seu membro, Law contraiu seu tronco levantando-o levemente. Luffy sorriu satisfeito com aquela visão e como resposta, intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos no interior alheio, voltando a agarrar — com uma mão — a cintura de Law, forçando-o a movimentar-se com mais força e rapidez ainda, ao mesmo tempo que o estimulava.

E então Luffy viu sua visão ficar levemente escurecida, sentiu seu membro latejar quase tão pulsante quanto o seu coração e no segundo seguinte, uma onda de prazer descomunal lhe atingir o corpo, de tal forma que seu gemido saiu rouco e urrante.

Law por sua vez, sentiu a temperatura do seu corpo aumentar, o folego lhe faltar e todos os poros de seu corpo se retraírem, de forma a levantar seu tronco em êxtase, onde todos aqueles sentimentos e sensações se condensaram e saíram em forma de gozo.

Havia chegado ao seu limite pela segunda vez. Na frente e atrás.

Respirava pesadamente, já sentindo as consequências de suas atitudes arderem em seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, aquela cegueira luxuriosa deixava seus olhos e sua consciência voltava. Então olhou para frente — afim de ver como Luffy estava — e ao olhar para o Mugiwara descabelado, vermelho, de olhos fechados, respirando pesadamente — ainda dentro de si — enquanto suas mãos se apoiavam no canto da mesa, Law sentiu-se realizado.

Por deus! Ele havia transado com o Mugiwara-ya! O que significava que Luffy também tinha desejo em si! E foi tudo tão do nada, tipo… Uma hora estavam fugindo da marinha, então entraram no escritório de Akainu, destruíram o Eternal Pose e… Transaram! Transaram na mesa do… Espera ai. 

Ai meu deus.

AI MEU DEUS.

— MUGIWARA-YA NÓS TEMOS QUE SAIR DAQUI! — Gritou Law desesperadamente, logo se levantando, olhando para os lados tentando achar suas calças mas… MAS LUFFY HAVIA AS RASGADO! MEU DEUS! Então tirou o casaco de vice-almirante da marinha e o amarrou em sua cintura como se fosse um tanga, afim de esconder suas vergonhas. Ao olhar para frente, ficou ainda mais nervoso, isso porque Luffy o encarava aflito em buscar de respostas, não entendendo o que havia acontecido.

Law então gritou:

— MUGIWARA-YA NÓS ESTAMOS NA BASE CENTRAL DA MARINHA, NO ESCRITÓRIO DO AKAINU! NO ES-CR-TO-RIO DO A-K-A-I-N-U!

No escritório de Akainu… Na base central da marinha… Akainu… Hm… Quem era esse cara mesmo? E o que eles estavam fazendo no escritório dele…? Law parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

— O ETERNAL POSE PARA RAFTEL! A GENTE VEIO DESTRUIR, UMA MISSÃO! OLHA NOSSAS ROUPAS!

Destruir o Eternal Pose… Hm… Oh! AI MEU DEUS. Luffy então acordou e ficou desesperado. Olhou para os lados, então olhou para si. Seu membro estava de fora, levantou suas calças. Então olhou para Law e… Gargalhou.

— Shi, shi, shi! Você está ridículo Torao! Shi, Shi, Shi!

Uma veia saltou da testa de Law.

— Mugiwara-ya você é o pior! Isso é tudo culpa sua e você ainda sorri, maldito! — Ate esperou uma resposta, mas Luffy apenas se contorcia enquanto ria, olhava para si e ria de novo, ignorando toda a situação na qual se encontravam.

Law suspirou cansado enquanto olhava furioso para o outro. Decidiu que o melhor era tomar a dianteira das coisas ou acabariam mortos. Por isso — foi na direção do Mugiwara — pegou a mão alheia e falou ‘’Room’’ e ‘’Shambles’’.

No segundo seguinte, estavam do lado de fora do escritório — fora da base — de cara com, pelo menos, cem oficiais da marinha que os encaravam surpresos. Nesse momento, Luffy e Law esqueceram-se da dor, da aparência com qual estavam ou do que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Adrenalina correu entre as veias de ambos e no segundo seguinte atacaram, de forma que o ‘’Gomu Gomu no’’ fundiu-se e trabalhou em conjunto com o ‘’room’’.

(…)

Depois de muito lutarem, correrem e driblarem Akainu, finalmente haviam conseguido voltar para o Shark Submarg.

Quem dirigia era Luffy pois Law estava exausto.

Havia usado demasiadamente sua habilidade, além disso, as consequências dos acontecimentos de mais cedo com Luffy, haviam começado a mostrar-se. Seu pescoço estava um pouquinho dolorido, sua pele ardia dolorosamente devido aos arranhões e sua bunda… Law não tinha adjetivos para descrever o quão ruim era a dor. Só tinha uma certeza: Luffy teria que carregá-lo, pois andar devia ser impossível.

Com isso em mente, olhou para o lado e — com uma cara retraída e sonolenta — disse ao Mugiwara que tinha os olhos pregados no mar:

— Eu não me sinto bem, por favor não tire os olhos do cartão-vida e siga sempre na direção em que ele apontar… Qualquer coisa… Eu… — E sua visão escureceu e sua consciência se esvaiu, mas não antes sem ouvir:

— Eu sei, não se preocupe, eu estou aqui e vou cuidar do Torao.

Eu vou cuidar do Torão.

‘’ Mugiwara-ya vai cuidar de mim… ‘’ E esse foi o último pensamento que Law teve antes de ficar inconsciente.

(…)

Dirigindo o submarino e — certificando-se de seguir o cartão-vida — Luffy olhou para Law. Ele tinha a cabeça encostada na estrutura do submarino, seu rosto parecia em paz enquanto dormia. E aquela simples cena — do outro ao seu lado — serviu para que Luffy percebesse o que significava as coisas que sentia já fazia um tempo.

Tudo começou quando se viram pela primeira vez em Sabaody. Luffy não ligava muito para outras tripulações de piratas mas quando olhou Law ali — sentado com sua tripulação redor — sentiu uma extrema necessidade de puxar assunto, mas estranhamente — quando fora apresentado a este — tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi ‘’o urso ali também?’’.

Depois disso, esqueceu-se do outro. Mas então, um dia havia sido inesperadamente salvo por Law em Marineford. Enquanto estava sob os cuidados alheios — enfaixado e cheio de aparelhos ligados a si — lembrava-se de ter minimamente acordado. Seus olhos haviam se aberto ao mesmo tempo que um sussurro doloroso escapava de sua garganta dizendo ‘’Ace...’’.

Naquele momento então, Luffy jurava ter sentido uma mão quente sobrepor a sua, ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma espécie de carinho. Segundos depois de sentir aquele toque, voltou a ficar inconsciente, mas dessa vez, os pesadelos que tinha eram preenchidos de um calor reconfortante, que o dava força para enfrentá-los.

Ele havia se esquecido completamente daquele sentimento, pelo menos, ate encontrar com Law em Punk Harzard. Quando viu o outro ali, todos aqueles sentimentos quentes voltaram com tudo, e sentiu-se tão mais tão feliz que ignorou totalmente a frieza com a qual fora tratado no primeiro encontro. Apesar da frieza, Law ainda sim o ajudou para depois então, propor uma aliança e deixar Luffy cem por cento satisfeito.

Naquele dia, quando perguntou o famoso ‘’ ai, tu vai me trair?’’, o Mugiwara perguntou só por perguntar, acreditava cegamente em Law pois bem, estava cegamente apaixonado pelo outro e nem percebia. Com seus cilios grandes e fofinhos, encarava Law — que suava frio — todo contente preenchido de um leve sentimento quentinho. Aquele olhar, era um olhar que Luffy destinava apenas para Law.

Depois aquele calor no coração sempre se fez presente e aumentava a medida que estavam juntos. No entanto, houve um dia que aquele sentimento, se fez ser doloroso.

Foi quando Law quase fora morto por Doflamingo.

O coração — que sempre andava acelerado perto de Law — por um breve momento parou e uma fúria descomunal atingiu o seu ser. Lutou por Dressrosa e lutou pelos seus nakamas, na mesma intensidade que lutou por Law.

Por que Law estranhamente, estava em par de igualdade com seus nakamas mas… Não era como um nakama. E Luffy prometeu para si mesmo, que tentaria entender sozinho, o porque diabos se sentia tão diferente quando estava perto de Law.

Foi então que a soma da sua visita ao território da Big Mom mais o que aconteceu hoje, resultaram em Luffy finalmente entender o que sentia por Law. Por que naquele clima de casamento, Luffy — mesmo que sem querer — ouviu alguém dizer:

‘’Você tem que esperar minha filha… Você tem que entender que existe o amor que você sente pelos seus amigos, e existe o amor que você sente por alguém especial. A diferença entre ambos está no sentir e no desejar. Quando achar esse alguém especial, você vai sentir no fundo do seu ser que é aquela pessoa e apenas ela, então se acalme’’.

O contexto da frase não importava, mas bem que a tal pessoa tinha razão, por que a partir daqueles dizeres, Luffy conseguiu entender qual era a diferença entre Law e seus nakamas. 

Law era como um nakama, mas ao mesmo tempo, era a sua pessoa especial.

(…)

Quando Law acordou, ele estava dentro de uma das cabines do Sunny. Usava sua habitual calça com pintinhas e algumas partes do seu corpo estavam enfaixadas. Sentia-se revigorado, não havia dor, não havia nada. Mas havia uma vontade de ver Luffy e mais ainda, havia fome. Então levantou-se e quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com toda a tripulação do Mugiwara — e o dito cujo — espalhada pelo convés do navio. Estranhamente, todos os olhos foram — em silêncio — em sua direção e um brilho estranho preenchia cada um deles. Ignorou complementa aqueles olhares e focou-se em encarar o único com o qual se importava.

O oscilante olhar de Luffy que vinha com um sorriso radiante de bônus.

Law — sem perceber — sorriu também.

— Torao! Estou tãaaaaaaao feliz de você ter acordado! — Gritou Luffy animadamente, enquanto erguia os braços em comemoração — Você se sente cem por cento?

— Sim, Mugiwara-ya.

Ao dizer tais palavras, imediatamente viu Luffy correr em sua direção. Sabia exatamente o que o outro faria, por isso, abriu seus braços e firmou seus pês no chão. No segundo seguinte, Luffy pulou e ao aterrissar no corpo de Law, envolveu o dono deste com um apertado e caloroso abraço. Law não fez diferente, retribuiu o abraço de Luffy — com seus olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto— de maneira desleixada e apertada.

E assim ficaram por bons segundos, sentindo todo o amor e o carinho que um abraço poderia transmitir.

Enquanto isso, a tripulação do chapéu de palha os encaravam desacreditados. Por que diabos os dois estavam se abraçando? E por que tinham uma sensação estranha assistindo aquilo? Zoro foi o primeiro a não aguentar mais assistir aquela cena.

— Qual é o problema de vocês? — Curto, revoltado e grosso.

Luffy e Law acordaram do transe e desfizeram o abraço, de forma a ficaram — de pé — um do lado do outro, com seus ombros se encostando. Luffy sorria e Law tinha uma expressão serena no rosto.

— Nenhum — Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Zoro ficou carrancudo, ate ia perguntar outra coisa, mas antes que pudesse Robin se intrometeu.

— Certo garotos. Vamos ao que importa! Law… — Robin olhou na direção dele — Todos nós estávamos esperando você acordar pois o Luffy tinha dito que só podia contar o que aconteceu no QG da marinha se você estivesse desperto.

— Sim, estamos todos curiosos em saber que bicho te atacou! — Acrescentou Chopper — Você chegou aqui inconsciente, arranhado… Ficamos todos preocupados!

— E o Luffy ainda não disse se vocês pegaram o Eternal Pose ou não, desembuchem logo que eu quero dormir — Falou Zoro furioso.

— É — Concordou o resto da tripulação.

Então, Law e Luffy se entreolharam. Luffy sorria mas Law encontrava-se preocupado pensando em quais seriam as próximas palavras do Mugiwara.

— Pessoal, pessoal! Calma ae! Primeiro, eu destruí o Eternal Pose!

E toda a tripulação suspirou de alívio e comemorou. Chopper se abraçava com Robin. Ussop e Nami erguiam os braços em comemoração. Zoro e Brook sorriam. Franky fazia ‘’super’’. Sanji suspirava satisfeito.

— E agora, segundo e mais importante! — E todas as atenções voltaram para Luffy.

— O que poderia ser mais importante que o objetivo da missão? — Questionou Sanjin.

Luffy abriu um sorrisão e Law — ao seu lado — ficou sério e respirou fundo preparando-se para o pior.

— Sanjiiin! Vocês! Presta atenção aqui! Eu e o Torao… Ficamos juntos na base central da marinha, no escritório do Akainu!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, toda a tripulação virou a cabeça para o lado — confusos — ficando em silêncio tentando processar o que Luffy havia dito. Law suspirou aliviado por Luffy ter escolhido as palavras certas — apesar destas ainda serem comprometedoras — agora, vinha o pior. A reação e posição da tripulação alheia acerca do envolvimento de ambos daquela forma.

Aquilo era o que mais temia, afinal, eles eram dois homens famosos que estavam se envolvendo de uma maneira mais… Intima.

— Luffy, deixa eu ver se entendi — Zoro foi o primeiro a reagir, tinha uma feição séria e confusa, sua voz estava mais grossa do que nunca — Você e esse ai… Transaram no escritório do Akainu?

— Sim — Respondeu Luffy imediatamente com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

Foi ai que todos do bando olharam aterrorizados para os dois. Law sentia os olhares perfurarem-lhe o coração, ate virou a cabeça pro lado enquanto cruzava seus braços e trincava seus dentes. Mas ai, algo que ele não esperava aconteceu.

Zoro começou a rir escandalosamente, seguido por todo o resto da tripulação.

— Vocês destruíram o Eternal Pose e ainda transaram na sala do maioral da marinha? Hahahahaha, esse é meu capitão! — Exclamou Zoro orgulhoso.

— Luffy você e o Law são SUPER maneiros! — Disse Franky fazendo sua pose com um sorriso no rosto.

— Tenho que concordar… Mas por favor, não falem assim tão abertamente na frente no Chopper...— Pediu Robin.

— E-eu não gosto desses assuntos mas eu sou médico e… Eu sei dessas coisas idiotas — Disse Chopper todo vermelhinho — M-mas… Vocês! Eu quero saber que bicho foi que atacou o Law…

— Não é obvio, Chopper? O capitão não teve dó do Law… — Comentou Sanjin, enquanto tinha um sorriso sugestivo no rosto, Chopper ao ouvir a fala dele, ficou chocado tentando absorver as palavras.

Enquanto isso, Luffy ria radiantemente escutando a reação de cada um de seus nakamas, ao seu lado, Law estava perplexo. De todas as reações, aquela era a que menos esperava, estava intrigado de tal forma, que não conseguiu se controlar e perguntou:

— Vocês não estão incomodados? Nós somos dois homens! — Perguntou em alto e de maneira ríspida.

Então todos — menos Luffy — pararam de rir e passaram a lhe encarar. Robin foi a primeira a lhe responder, tinha um sorriso reconfortante no rosto e seu tom de voz, era compreensivo.

— Não seja assim, Law. É chocante sim, nunca imaginamos que Luffy fosse se interessar por alguém desse jeito, ainda mais esse alguém sendo um homem, mas se aconteceu… Não faz diferença. Ele é nosso capitão e qualquer coisa que faça será aceita imediatamente.

— É, tô nem ai pra quem o Luffy se enrola, meu capitão é meu capitão — Exclamou Zoro orgulhosamente.

— Por dois anos eu vivi ao lado de pessoas assim, então estou acostumado. Se o Luffy começasse a usar vestido, eu nem ia ligar — Disse Sanji, enquanto ascendia um cigarro.

— Não ligo se o Luffy-san prefere cuecas a calcinhas.

— Depois do que fez na marinha, ele ganhou ainda mais o meu SUPER respeito.

— É m-mas assim… Luffy qual o seu problema? Tanta gente no mundo e você foi escolher logo o cirurgião da morte? E o-olha a carranca desse cara, a aparência dele… N-não conseguiria dormir de noite ao lado de alguém assim… — Disse Ussop enquanto tremia só de se imaginar naquela situação.

E então, a tripulação embaralhou-se naquele assunto, tentando ao máximo mostrar para Law que estava tudo bem e que não se importavam. Enquanto isso, o mesmo encontrava-se chocado porém extremamente feliz com a aceitação. Suspirou de tal forma que parecia estar tirando um peso dos ombros. Olhou para o lado, e viu Luffy sorrindo radiantemente enquanto escutava cada um de seus companheiros falar.

De repente, o Mugiwara virou sua cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Foi inevitável dar um sorriso ao olhar os olhinhos brilhantes de Luffy. Ali naquele momento, tudo parecia tão certo, era como se tivesse nascido para viver aquilo.

Desde a primeira vez que olhou o Mugiwara em Sabaody, Law se apaixonou. Nunca pensou que algo assim pudesse acontecer consigo mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram, Law — ao invés de sentir nervosismo — sentiu uma paz e um calor reconfortante preencher o seu peito.

Ele sentiu a quietude de ter encontrado o seu único e verdadeiro amor. Mas ele não sabia disso — na época — pensou que era só um amor platônico.

Ele só foi perceber a intensidade e veracidade de seus sentimentos, quando resgatou e cuidou de Luffy depois da guerra de MarineFord. Apesar de ter curado os ferimentos do corpo alheio, tinha um lugar especial que Law não tinha sido capaz de curar.

O coração de Luffy.

Quando viu Luffy todo debilitado — quase morrendo — sentiu seu coração se apertar dolorosamente. Lembrava-se claramente de ter posto o corpo alheio em uma maca, de ter o operado e cuidado das feridas que ali havia, de ter enfaixado os machucados mas…

A maior ferida de Luffy estava em seu coração, era uma ferida tão profunda que mesmo inconsciente, chorava e tentava gritar, mas por estar debilitado, os gritos acabavam por sair em sussurros dolorosos.

E Law estava ali ao seu lado, se sentindo um inútil por não conseguir fazer mais nada.

Ele não comia, não dormia. Ficava ao lado do Mugiwara, só por que achava que seria muito ruim deixar o outro ali naquele lugar sozinho. Foi então, que em um dos surtos inconscientes de Luffy, Law fez algo por puro instinto.

Colocou sua mão sobre a outra e a alisou com seu dedão.

E como se tivesse feito uma mágica, os surtos de Luffy pararam. Não havia grito, parecia não haver dor. Só existia o Mugiwara-ya — todo enfaixado — dormindo calmamente. Foi naquele momento, que Law percebeu estar amando Luffy. Por que o alivio que sentiu, em ver o outro só um pouquinho bem — e saber que tinha sido por sua causa — era inigualável.

Depois de tê-lo curado, foi embora sem se despedir, pois não queria ouvir agradecimentos por parte de Luffy. Depois disso, o destino os uniu novamente e a sua convivência demasiada com o outro, havia feito com que o amor e o desejo que sentia se intensificasse de tal forma, que havia se tornado um Luffy-tarado-sexual.

Isso por que fantasiava com qualquer coisa que Luffy fazia e flertava discretamente sempre que podia. E nada, nada lhe fazia mais feliz do que estar aqui, encarando o tal Mugiwara vendo que enfim, todos os seus sonhos e suas fantasias com este estavam por se realizar. Por que agora estavam juntos.

— Galera! Vamooooos comemoraaar! A nossa vitória e a minha união com o Torao! — Gritou Luffy animadamente, os outros logo gritaram juntos enquanto que Sanji se retirou afim de preparar a bebida e a comida.

Minutos depois, Sanji chegou com vários prato e bebidas. Todos fizeram uma rodinha e começaram a beber e festejar. Zoro bebia freneticamente. Nami, Sanji e Robin conversavam. Franky, Ussop e Chopper dançavam acompanhando a musica de Brook. E Luffy e Law — sentados um do lado do outro — bebiam calma e timidamente enquanto partilhavam sorrisos e olhares cheios de sentimentos quentinhos.

— Você não vai festejar? Eu não vou me incomodar se você for, eu gosto de te ver se divertindo — Law não se aguentou. Sabia que Luffy era do tipo extremamente animado e temia que o outro se limitasse por sua causa.

— O que ta perguntando? Eu tô me divertindo, bem aqui com você, alias…

Então Luffy se levantou e sentou encima das pernas de Law — de forma a ficar de costas para ele — e acabou por calhar ser mais baixo, visto que quando olhou para cima pode visualizar todo o rosto de Law — vermelho — cujos os olhos o encaravam brilhantes como a luz do dia enquanto que em sua boca, havia um sorriso singelo porém preenchido de satisfação.

Luffy suspirou apaixonado. No segundo seguinte, sentiu os fortes braços de Law lhe apertarem em um forte abraço.

— Mugiwara-ya…

Ali, abraçando Luffy, Law sentiu que poderia morrer de amor. Estar com o pequeno em seus braços, sentindo o cheirinho doce alheio, enquanto este encarava-o com aqueles grandes olhos fofos brilhantes, era o auge da felicidade. De repente, sentiu uma forte vontade de dar um beijo em Luffy. Então assim o fez, deu-lhe um beijo molhado naquela posição ali mesmo.

O outro, abriu um sorrisão em resposta.

— Quero mais Torao!

Law sorriu e logo em seguida, deu mais um e mais outro e mais três. Ali, naquele calor reconfortante, ambos perdiam-se naquele mundinho onde o ar era repleto de amor, esquecendo-se de tudo e todos ao redor.

Os tripulantes — por sua vez — ao encarar aquela cena, sentiram seus corações aquecendo-se por tamanha fofura. Luffy definitivamente agia de um jeito diferente quando estava perto de Law e o outro não era diferente. Ele só sorria e agia daquele jeito bobo para o Mugiwara. O mais estranho de tudo aquilo, era como ambos eram opostos. Luffy era cheio de uma aparência extrovertida e jovial, enquanto que Law parecia um velho carrancudo infeliz.

Mas ali, nos braços um do outro, os dois capitães se completavam.

— Eles estão olhando demais pra gente… — Reclamou Law em sussurro, enquanto dava mais um beijinho em Luffy.

— Torao não gosta? — Perguntou Luffy baixinho.

— Torao não gosta.

Ao escutar a resposta, Luffy virou-se ficando de frente para o outro, ainda em seu colo. E — bem próximo ao rosto alheio — perguntou:

— Torao quer sair daqui e ficar sozinho comigo?

Luffy não tinha nenhuma outra intenção com aquela pergunta, mas Law ao escutá-la levantou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso sugestivo enquanto envolvia Luffy — pela cintura — com seus braços e apertava-o. Logo, com uma voz rouca cheia de malícia respondeu:

— Sim… E que tal se fossemos para algum quarto… Só eu e você?

Luffy não entendeu as intenções alheias com aquela pergunta, mas se era o que Law queria tudo bem.

— Ok, vamos para o meu quarto! Sabia que eu tenho um quarto só pra mim porque se eu durmo com alguém, no outro dia a pessoa acorda toda enrolada? — Falou Luffy enquanto se levantava e ia na frente. Law apenas o seguia, sorrindo enquanto escutava as bobagens alheias.

Quando chegaram no tal quarto, bastou Luffy fechar a porta para Law puxa-lo para si. O Mugiwara estava de costas e ate ia falar alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse, sentiu fortes mãos descerem lentamente pelo seu corpo, causando uma serie de arrepios em si. As fortes mãos tatuadas de Law desciam desde seus ombros ate a sua cintura, apertando esta com força para então deslizar ate a polpa da sua bunda e aperta-lhe como se quisesse arrancá-la.

Luffy imediatamente entendeu o que Law queria, por isso, virou-se rapidamente para o outro e tacou-lhe um beijo.

Luffy — com as duas mãos — segurava fortemente o maxilar de Law enquanto beijava selvagemente a boca alheia, ora suas línguas travavam uma dança sensual ora Luffy mordia com força os lábios e os puxava, para então beijarem-se e repetirem tudo de novo. Enquanto isso, as mãos de Law desciam e subiam, explorando e apertando o corpo do Mugiwara.

Foi então que Law teve uma ideia. No meio do beijo, agarrou Luffy com força e jogou-lhe encima da cama. De pé, tirou sua camisa e inclinou-se em direção a cama, para então tirar a bermuda e a cueca que o Mugiwara vestia.

Luffy já estava duro como pedra, e Law não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeito com aquilo. Olhou para a extensão do membro alheio e passou a língua pelos lábios, como se estivesse louco para provar algo muito delicioso. No segundo seguinte, subiu encima da cama — de forma a ficar com a barriga para baixo — e deixou sua cabeça ao lado do membro alheio.

Luffy assistia a cena assustado. Quer dizer… Por que Law tinha aquele olhar faminto enquanto olhava o seu… Ele não ia….? Não, Luffy tremeu só de imaginar.

— P-pera ai, você não tá pensando em comer ele, tá?

Law sorriu de lado.

— Confie em mim, você vai gostar.

Law nem esperou uma resposta, no segundo seguinte — enquanto encarava-o profundamente — começou a beijar a extensão do membro alheio suavemente, um beijinho, depois outro… Então passou a lamber como se fosse um picolé, de baixo ate a glade, da glade ate embaixo e então, ao subir novamente, parou e enfiou — de pouquinho a pouquinho — o membro alheio em sua boca.

Luffy mordia os lábios deliciado com a cena de Law chupando-o enquanto o encarava intensamente. Seus lábios abriram-se levemente e de sua boca saiam gemidos cujo tom, acompanhava a velocidade dos movimentos que Law fazia com sua boca. Chupando lentamente, Luffy soltava gemidos doces. Chupando rápida e gulosamente, Luffy soltava gemidos roucos e arrastados.

E o outro estava adorando brincar com o tom dos gemidos alheios. Mas Luffy bem… Não estava gostando nadinha daquilo.

Foi por isso que esticou um de seus braços, agarrou com força o cabelo de Law e passou a comandar os movimentos alheios. O outro ficou surpreso pela atitude do Mugiwara, mas não deixou de gostar. Law gostava daquela força e violência. Por isso, aceitou de boa vontade ser comando por Luffy, nunca desviando os olhos, mesmo quando estes lacrimejavam.

Sentia o membro duro e grosso bater no interior quente de sua garganta, ao mesmo tempo que se deliciava com o gosto salgado deste. Era brutal, era rápido e por vezes, Law lutava para não engasgar-se.

Apesar de tudo, era extremamente gostoso chupar o membro alheio, Luffy não era gostoso só de carne mas era de gosto também.

Depois de mais algumas estocadas em sua boca, Law viu o rosto de Luffy retrair-se ao mesmo tempo que este soltava um gemido rouco, no segundo seguinte, sentiu o membro duro em seu interior pulsar e despejar um líquido quente e salgado em sua garganta.

E Law engoliu aquele liquido com vontade.

Mas agora… Havia um problema. Luffy havia chegado ao seu limite então… Teria que excitar o outro de novo? É parecia que sim. Por isso, engatilhou ate o Mugiwara — estava encima dele — e quando chegou perto do rosto alheio — que respirava pesadamente de olhos fechados — deu-lhe um leve selar molhado nos lábios, depois deu um no canto deste, depois desceu ate a clavícula alheia e então desceu mais um pouquinho e chegou ao pescoço.

Deu leves beijos no local, depois mordeu puxando a pele levemente para então, chupar o local ferozmente. Fez aquilo uma vez, depois outra, e foi descendo. Quando chegou ao ombro, repetiu a ação — fazia uma trilha de chupões — e então, quando chegou no mamilo alheio — beijou este e chupou-o — não com força — mas suavemente. Encarava Luffy e mantinha uma de suas mãos no membro alheio, afim de verificar suas reações.

Luffy gemia suavemente e agora, havia voltado a encará-lo, mas em seu olhar, havia um tipo de olhar diferente. Law não deu muita atenção para aquilo. No segundo seguinte, pegou o membro alheio e o moveu em direção a sua entrada, mas antes que pudesse coloca-lo dentro de si, ouviu Luffy lhe dizer suavemente:

— Eu faço isso dessa vez.

Law ficou em choque, será que… Não, só podia ter entendido errado, por isso perguntou:

— Faz o que?

— Eu… Você entrar em mim dessa vez.

Law ficou ainda mais chocado. Então era aquilo mesmo mas… Luffy? Alguém como Luffy se deixaria ser… Não. Impossível. Ele havia entendido errado outra vez.

— Luffy, você vai me deixar entrar em você?

— Ue, sim? Não foi o que eu fiz da outra vez em você?

— Sim mas, é diferente. Tipo… — Law não soube se explicar, Luffy lhe encarou confuso.

— Você não quer é isso? — Perguntou levemente irritado.

— Eu quero! É só que… jamais pensei que você fosse deixar eu fazer isso em você.

Luffy levantou uma sobrancelha e totalmente impaciente disse:

— Isso não faz sentido Torao! Se eu posso fazer em você, então você pode fazer em mim, agora vamos logo Torao… Eu quero… Eu quero você, dentro de mim…

E eu ouvir aquelas palavras, os olhos de Law brilharam e este, violentamente, enfiou seu membro no interior de Luffy, este que ao sentir o objeto duro e grosso lhe adentrando, jogou sua cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido rouco.

O interior de Luffy era quente, apertado e um tanto denso pois era de borracha. Law então começou a se movimentar, suas estocadas eram lentas mas violentas. Ia com força e vinha lentamente, ia e vinha, ia e vinha. E Luffy — jogado todo aberto a sua frente — gemia de acordo com o ritmo que era penetrado. Seu membro, estava duro como pedra e latejava, implorando para ser tocado. Seu rosto, estava vermelho, suado e seus lábios estavam entreabertos molhados por saliva.

Aquela visão, fazia com que Law ficasse mais duro — e com tesão — do que já estava. Era obsceno demais, era gostoso demais e Law se viu querendo devorar, beijar, lamber e chupar cada pedaço daquele corpo. Foi então, que teve uma ideia. No segundo seguinte, saiu de dentro de Luffy, puxou-o para si e o envolveu em seus braços — como uma noiva — carregando-o.

Sentou na extremidade da cama e colocou Luffy ao seu lado. Em seguida, abriu suas pernas, de forma a deixar o seu membro levantado totalmente exposto.

— Faça o que quiser — Foi tudo o que disse.

Luffy ao seu lado, não falou nada. Seus olhos brilhantes estavam focados naquele membro duro, pulsante e molhado. Salivava olhando para o mesmo, e tudo o que sua mente pensava era em como gostaria de come-lo. Come-lo com o seu corpo e senti-lo dentro de si, como outra havia sentido.

Foi por isso que imediatamente, sentou com tudo neste, engolindo toda a grossa extensão com o seu corpo. No segundo seguinte, as grossas mãos de Law foram de encontro com um tapa em sua cintura, apertando-a fortemente para então forçar o corpo alheio a levantar-se para cima e para baixo rapidamente.

Law erguia o corpo de Luffy de forma violenta e frenética. O impacto da polpa da bunda alheia com suas pernas fazia um barulho estrondoso e suas estocadas eram tão fortes que Luffy sentia seu estomago ser verozmente atingindo assim como sua prostata, esta que contraia-se e explodia em um prazer doce e maniaco toda vez que era acertada.

Mas o membro alheio só a acertava uma vez ou outra, por isso, afim de manter a penetração naquele local, Luffy empinou sua bunda — colocou seus braços para trás agarrando fortemente nas coxas de Law — e contraiu o seu corpo para frente, de forma a fazer o seu membro balançar-se para cima e para baixo, a medida em que a penetração acontecia.

Law sentiu-se hipnotizado pelo membro alheio que pulava avulso no ar.

E sem querer, fez uma de suas mãos abandonar a cintura de Luffy para então usa-la para tocar aquela estrutura grossa e molhada.

Luffy gemia descontroladamente com os toques, e passou a gemer ainda mais quando passou a rebolar por conta própria no membro de Law. Sentava rápido e com força naquela extensão, fazendo com que esta acertasse com exatidão o seu ponto doce. Aquilo estava o levando a loucura, mas então, Luffy sentiu vontade de outra coisa.

Dor.

Por isso, delirante em meio a gemidos pediu:

— A-ammm, Torao… Me bata… Eu quero que você me bata com força…

E Law sem nem pestanejar, deu um tapa na cara de Luffy. Este que gemeu de prazer em resposta. Logo, Law transferiu outro e mais outro e então parou, deixando sua mão ali, enfiando seu dedão na boca de Luffy e um pedido silencioso para que este lambesse-o, e ele o fez.

— M-mugiwara-ya… Me arranhe, com força, me arranhe…

E no segundo seguinte, Luffy — lambendo o dedo de Law e rebolando no membro deste — apertou com força as fortes coxas de Law e cravou suas unhas ali, de forma a subir arranhando com estas desde as coxas, o abdome tatuado e então parando nos ombros alheios. Sangue escorria tanto nas unhas de Luffy, quanto no corpo recém arranhado de Law.

E ambos, excitavam-se loucamente ainda mais. Luffy então, sentiu que não estava indo rápido o suficiente. Por isso, jogou seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Law e cravou suas unhas na costa dele, empinou-se jogando seu corpo pra frente, encostando seu peito no peito alheio. Por fim, levantou seu rosto afim de encarar os olhos alheios.

Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, a púlpila dourada dos olhos de Law se conectou de tal forma com a pulpila preta dos olhos de Luffy que estas se dilataram, e criaram uma corrente eletrica quente e amorosa, que percorreu o corpo de ambos, parando em seus corações, combinando seus batimentos e interligando suas almas.

Naquele momento já não trazavam, ou faziam sexo. Naquele momento, começaram a fazer amor.

Luffy abriu um sorriso singelo e Law suspirou apaixonadamente enquanto deixava escapar um sorriso cheio de tranquilidade. No segundo seguinte, Luffy começou a movimentar-se e Law levou uma de suas mãos ate a polpa da bunda alheia, apertando-a gentilmente enquanto ajudava o outro a manter o ritmo. Sua outra mão, encontrava-se no membro deste, subindo e descendo.

Então, Luffy ergueu-se só um pouquinho e o beijou. Um beijo lento, um beijo feito para sentir a textura dos lábios e o gosto da boca, da pessoa que tanto gostava. E o fim do beijo, deu-se com um sorriso aberto por parte de ambos.

— Mugiwara-ya…

— Torao…

Agora, dariam um fim naquilo. Luffy voltou a movimentar-se, e conforme sentia o membro grosso acertando-lhe na próstata, gemia e arranhava as costas alheias. Então viu-se ficando louco novamente por aquela sensação e descontrou-se. Novamente, passou a subir e descer freneticamente, gemendo alto e rouco, necessitado por ser acertado naquele local. Gritava o nome de Law, gemia o nome de Law e o outro não era diferente.

Law por sua vez, apertava e batia na bunda alheia quase como se quisesse castiga-la por dar-lhe tanto prazer. O membro de Luffy era apertado e engolido pela mão alheia em movimentos de vai e vem por toda a sua grossa extensão. O interior quente de Luffy queimava o membro de Law, de tal forma que este sentia suas veias saltarem e se contrairem de prazer fazendo com que o dono destas, gemesse pedindo para que o outro fosse mais e mais rapido.

E Luffy descia e subia, descia e subia ate que então, sua mente ficou nublada e seu corpo contorce-se descontrolado pelo prazer entorpecente que sentira. Havia chegado ao seu limite, e Law foi junto consigo. Gemeu alto, e o seu corpo tremeu ao sentir o liquido quente do membro alheio preencher-lhe a próstata. Por fim, sua cabeça foi de encontro com o peito de Law, batendo e descansando naquele local, enquanto respirava pesadamente.

Law por sua vez, quando chegou ao seu limite sentiu seu membro latejar de tal forma, que as veias desses se contrairam e explodiram de prazer. Urrou delirantemente sentindo cada gota de luxuria e paixão inundar o interior alheio. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração e as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

E assim ambos ficaram por vários minutos. Law foi o primeiro a recuperar-se. Quando finalmente conseguiu reunir um pouco de forças, levou seu olhar para Luffy e não ficou surpreso ao ver o outro dormindo — com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro — todo agarrado ao seu corpo, ainda com seu membro dentro de si.

Luffy parecia em paz e Law sorriu feliz com aquela visão. Logo, abraçou-o levemente e calmamente arrastou-se para baixo, de forma a ficar deitado na cama.

E assim que conseguiu, apertou mais ainda os seus braços ao redor de Luffy — para garantir que este não se soltasse do seu corpo — logo, fechou seus olhos e embarcou no mundo do sonhos, enquanto que o seu mundo na terra, dormia em seus braços.

Agora, não lutariam juntos apenas como aliados ou amigos, lutariam juntos como amantes. Por que apesar de terem objetivos diferentes, estes precisariam percorrer o mesmo caminho, para completa-los. Trafalgar D.Water Law e Monkey D.Luffy eram inimigos jurados dos deuses, ao mesmo tempo, que eram aliados entrelaçados de corpo e alma. 

E para sempre, continuariam sendo.


End file.
